Cruciator - Games of Light Chronicles I: The Raid of Mid-Childa
by AstonGryffynn
Summary: When the crisis brewing on Earth demands wisdom sought in unknown worlds, Duke Panterei and Sonica Lilian become the two agents of Earth's future tasked with retrieving the long lost legacy of the Ancient Belkan civilization in order to save Earth from a bleak future and spare the world an almost certain demise.


_MGLN Vivid and Strikers/Force/VS are the property of Masaki Tsuzuki. Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase and the Heroes of Olympus are the property of the greatest troll of them all, Uncle Rick Riordan and Duke Panterei and the Entelexeia race are the property of Namdai and Kousuke Fujishima. _

* * *

The sun had only emerged from beneath the horizon earlier than usual this morning.

Beneath the gaze of the man's red eyes, the morning light illuminated the city of Cranagan, capital of Mid-Childa and the seat of power of the Time Space Administration Bureau. The way the sun shone over the buildings painted them gold, making the city appear as if it was made of cast gold. The streets started to show signs of activity as the minutes passed and the people woke up from their slumber this lazy —but soon to be hectic— Saturday morning.

From his vantage point atop the central spire of the TSAB's General Headquarters tower, the city opened before his gaze in all directions. The man stared in particular towards what seemed to be a residential area of large houses and mansions far to the northwest. He then turned around to look in the direction of the Capital Air Forces HQ, then towards his main target for now: the Long Arch building where Special Division Section 6 was based. He had plenty of business pending with them.

Looking at the red, hollowed sword dangling from his right hand, the man reminisced on what had brought him here. Months after the fall of the Adephagos, Terca Lumireis was thriving with new technology... and some of the surviving Entelexeia remained. He, however, hadn't expected to meet one in the Aer Krene of Tolbyccia... and he certainly didn't expect said individual to inform him of the dire circumstances that would befall their futures if they didn't act soon.

But first he had to free said friend of theirs from her confinement. Then he could go on and deliver the blade said Entelexeia had brought with her to him, and then communicate their findings to the Guilds and the Empire.

Sighing, Duke Panterei turned around and walked away from the edge of the spire and back towards the door that led into the street. After all, there were other things to worry about right now.

* * *

Sonica Lilian wasn't having her best Saturday right now. This day was not looking good for her. Well, the last week had been awful as well.

Things had not gone her way recently. For one, she had been captured. After landing in the city, she had planned to meet up with a friend at a local park. However, the Bureau had been one step ahead of her. Seems like her plans were not bulletproof, after all. Every single thing that could have gone wrong, went wrong.

Now, she was trapped in a prison in the heart of the Long Arch complex, waiting for someone to rescue her. She _had_ told him if she didn't make it, to start looking for clues as to where she could be.

However, she didn't expect to hear steps from a creaking door make it into her chamber so soon and so silently. While Duke was not one for making noise, even he wouldn't be this silent when barging into a Bureau facility.

Sonica's hopes were dashed —even if her intellect was satisfied with her confirmed expectations— when she saw none other than Hayate Yagami coming to check in on her. Sonica furrowed her nose in disgust. She was someone the young fortunetelling Entelexeia couldn't stand. She hadn't shown much towards the Bureau last time she had been there, what with Veyron bleeding to death and Asshat Vandein taking off... but now she couldn't help but feel everything had been greatly complicated by this woman and her ideas. Apparently, she even met some of her Earth allies at some point, as Percy Jackson had mentioned meeting three women who looked suspiciously like the Three Aces of the Bureau during his training of the Norse Einherji and Vanir demigod Magnus Chase. The Seeress had also looked into the travel records for the date and sure enough, Boston Airport Homeland Security had a record of Yagami, Takamachi and Harlaown. The fact that the three women had briefly seen through the power of the Mist and even seemingly debated interfering only worsened her mood. It was Fate who insisted on keeping themselves from worrying too much. This was indeed a good thing, because at the time, things were complicated as they were.

"You really have a very weak sense of self-preservation if you thought coming here was a good idea." Hayate said, looking at the Seeress sternly, "so I want to know why you did so. Your family got away thanks to your... peculiar... leaderess. Why return?"

Sonia just sighed "Because there are two other people in this pathetic excuse for a planet that I need. Honestly... why would I come back here knowing full well what might happen?"

"That's the question I asked myself, but you just told me."

Sonia arched an eyebrow at this. "But I didn't tell you the specifics, did I..."

"Indeed you didn't. However, I suspect you're not just capable of clairvoyance... and I believe you might not even be tainted with the Eclipse. Am I right?"

"Bullseye." the blonde answered before tilting her head. She didn't know if she could bail herself out, but she had to at least give it a shot. Duke would be better off focusing on the rest of the mission and she really preferred bailing herself out anyways. "But you don't know what else I am capable of, do you?"

"Is it something I have to see to believe?"

"No..." Sonica Lilian whispered, a wide smirk filling her features as she tilted her head to the opposite side playfully. "This is something you have to _experience_ to get the gist of...

As soon as she trailed off, Hayate's vision started to blur slightly at the edges as she looked at the rather youthful girl. Soon, she saw the floaters in her eyes turn into black particles and finally, into black leaves that moved across her field of vision until she collapsed on the floor, losing consciousness altogether.

"Well, I'll be damned! It bloody worked Sally!" she quipped in a Texan accent, trying to ape off Queen. "Right, let's take care of that lock. Or I could use the wall..."

And indeed, as Sonica Lilian was enveloped by the glow of her apatheia going live and returning her to her Entelexeia form, it was the wall of her prison cell that shattered into rubble as a humongous, golden and black double headed eagle flew out of the facility and into the skies of Mid Childa.

* * *

On the other side of the city, the issue at hand was that of a young boy. The young white haired guy had been planning to spend his Saturday at the Amusement Park, but his big brother had been so busy he hadn't had the time to stay with him. Apparently, Long Arch had been the subject of a terror attempt and now the youth was all alone with the sole exception of his familiar. He couldn't complain though. Even his actual brother mentioned said familiar was the 'nicer, second big brother' he had always wanted.

So now, he and his familiar were walking down the neighborhood, kicking a can that had surprisingly not been swept into the nearby trashcans by a cleaning bot. He was also trying to think of something they could do to spend the brief time they had left this Saturday morning.

Eventually, by chance (or so would his brother say), a leaflet ended up in his face and he couldn't help but smile upon reading it.

_Nakajima Gym, home of the future Inter-Middle champions - Accepting applications now! Join us and get your first session free! _

The boy looked over at the man in a green outfit behind him and smirked.

"Rai, I think I know what I want to spend the morning doing..."

* * *

When Vivio and Einhard had decided to visit the gym and drop by to say hi, they had expected it would only be they and the rest of their friends from the Inter Middle Tournament. No one had expected a visit from new people interested in training in the Kaiser or Strike Arts. After all, the gym had been opened for a while, and almost everyone at the gym knew each other. A new arrival was something that had simply no longer crossed their minds.

So they were naturally a bit taken aback when a boy with snowy white hair and murky blue eyes entered the gym while Vivio and Einhart trained. The other girls, who had been watching closely, turned to see the new arrivals. The boy dressed in a black hoodie with white short shorts and knee high, brown combat boots. From his neck hung a device in the shape of a blue crescent moon. Black fingerless gloves covered both his hands. Behind him, a tall familiar followed him, with long white hair like that of his charge and bright green eyes. He dressed in a green leotard, with thigh high black boots and a form fitting black shirt underneath, exposed by the cut of the leotard's torso. A pair of white cat ears emerged from beneath his mane. One of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch.

As the boy took in the atmosphere of the gym, Nove noticed him and approached him. Yumina followed closely behind as they approached the two. The man behind the boy tensed up suddenly as they did, prompting the later to stop before Nove was on top of the boy.

"Howdy boyo! Welcome to the Nakajima Gym. I'm Nove, and I'm charge. Lookin' to sign up for some training? Maybe looking to get into this year's Inter Middle?"

The boy didn't seem to be noticing the welcoming committee, however. At this, his familiar sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry, Trent likes to take in the scenery before he's ready to talk to anyone... even a place as drab as a gym..."

"Can see th- Wait, whose gym are you calling drab?!"

At this, Yumina and Mikaya both stepped in, Mikaya trying to ease Nove's fear "Easy now, a gym is not for taking pictures. I am sure that's what he meant. Besides, you did mention 'the scenery' before" she said as she looked towards the white haired man "...right?"

The cat familiar just nodded before his master spoke up.

"I really like Strike Artes..." he started, but I have no idea if entering a tournament is a good idea...

"Of course it is!" Nove exclaimed before gesturing towards Vivio and Einhart, who waved at the visitors "See those two? They were the champions of the Inter-Middle tournament last year! You could be this year's champion... if you train a lot with us of course..."

"Well, that sounds nice..."

At this, Vivio went towards the boy "It really is. Nove here is a really good trainer, and we could help you with your skill if they are below what the tournament asks. Right girls?"

Einhard nodded "That certainly seems possible, so long as he knows the basics."

Fuka just smiled "And it isn't like we can turn down potential customers. After all, Nove needs all the students she can get now."

Miura Rinaldi sighed at their friends' unabashed optimism. "I suppose we could, but shouldn't introductions be in order if he's joining up? I am Miura. Miura Rinaldi. Pleasure."

The brown haired girl with a ponytail was next, "I'm Fuka Reventon, nice to have you aboard!"

"Vivio!" The blonde girl said, dragging Einhard nearby. "And this is my friend Einhard Stratos."

"You forgot to mention you're Nanoha's daughter Vivio..." said one of the girls seating near the wall "...as for me, I am Corona Timil. And the girl next to me..." she said, "...is Rio Weasley."

"Howdy big guy and mini-guy!" she exclaimed, grinning wildly.

As the girls completed the introductions, the two women standing by Nove introduced themselves as Mikaya Chevelle and Yumina Enclave. The boy and his familiar nodded as they introduced themselves to the members of Team Nakajima.

"My name is Rai. I am Trent's familiar... I have been in his family for around 8 years now. I am afraid that while I might understand young master's enthusiasm, I'm not the fighting type. Well, the idea of fighting for entertainment at least."

At this, the white haired boy formally introduced himself.

"And my name's Trent. Trent Agera." he said as he hoisted his pendant "...and this is my device, Concorde. It's actually designed for Strike Artes unlike that of Rai." he added. "This might sound like a bit of a weird request but... I've never been able to try it on someone with actual powers. Rai prefers to dodge anything I throw at him when I ask him to fight me and never fights back. Other than that, I've only fought with mannequins and an animated dummy, but as I said, they all had no powers to speak of... so... would you mind fighting me?"

"Master, I think this is rushing things too much..."

"Deal!" everyone turned around to see how Einhard assumed an adult form, "Should be interesting, to say the least..."

"Well, this I've got to see!" Nove said as she walked towards the bleachers and took a seat. "Show us what you can do Trento!"

The boy nodded as the rest of the girls and even the boy's familiar all made their way and eventually sat down to watch. Trent himself changed into an adult form as his Barrier Jacket manifested. The boots were replaced by knee high black boots that seemed to meld into a white bodysuit that hugged his now tall and fairly muscular body, black fingerless gloves that also melted into the bodysuit manifested on his hands and rose to his shoulders. Two black streaks ran down the middle of the torso. His hair was now longer, tied into a long ponytail behind him. A black choker with a blue crescent moon appeared at last on his neck. Finally, two chains of bluish energy manifested from his wrists as dual lack claws enclosed the thumbs of either hand and a small blade protruded from the backside of his right hand. He smiled when realizing how flabbergasted the audience and yes, even his opponent, seemed after his device turned him into an older version of himself and armed him with the dual chainwhips he had grown used to since he could fight using his device and the supporting fighting claws that had always been a part of the jacket.

At this, Trent decided to say something simple yet very memorable and yes, also witty.

"Bring it then, Iron Woman!"

* * *

_Short chapter, I know, but they will get longer if nothing goes wrong in the near future. Stay tuned! _


End file.
